Hawthorn's Blessing
by the-namlessone
Summary: The ancient Druids have been extinct for over 1000 years, or so the STN seems to think (my names and titles may need some spell checking). So what happens when they find a witch, supposedly possessing a druid's blessing. How can they protect her from an e
1. witch on witch

Chapter 1: Witch on witch

Tno: HI

Amon: Not you.

Tno: Yup.

Amon: And what am I doing here anyway?

Tno: Well Amon, I'm glad you asked that...My dear faithful readers, for those who know my misspelled name, I must tell some sad news. Clarence, my faithful partner in crime will not be joining me in this fic. Therefore I have kidnapped the ever so useful Amon to use as my review answerer (is that a word), and as my only company in these author's notes. (Unless I choose to bring in Mikey, you gotta love the computer freak).

Amon: picks up cell Hello? Can I get the hospital on the line, I think I'm going into cardiac arrest.

Tno: mutters I hope you die, sour jackass.

Amon: What was that?

Tno: Nothing...uh, let's get this show on the road.

Amon: You won't get away that easy.

Tno: Wanna bet? ROLL FILM!

Chapter 1: Witch on witch

She couldn't keep this up, her legs were growing tired and her breath was coming out in quick wheezes. She'd been running now for almost half an hour, faster, faster. The sounds of footsteps behind her had stopped long ago but now the motor of a fast moving car was at her heals, she had turned down countless allies and cut across so many lush green parks but somehow, they managed to find her. She needed to find a car of her own, but she didn't own one, and she wouldn't know how to steel or hijack one to save her life. Which also happened to be the case at the moment. In a last act of desperation she turned into any random business building hoping to buy herself some time while hiding in an elevator or something. She had no clue who these guys were or what they wanted but she knew she had to get away.

"What's the deal Michael?" A young man of about 18 with messy blond hair walked up to the meeting room in the STN building. His tee shirt hung loosely on his athletic frame, hiding it in the folds of cloth. A small vial of green liquid hung on a black string around his neck and a gun holster was strapped to his waist.

"Wait till Amon gets hear and I'll explain." Replied another blond boy of about the same age as the first. His hair was longer though and it was combed into pigtails at the nape of his neck. A pair of small rimless glasses rested on his nose and his fingers flew over the keyboard in front of him. He was sitting with a brown hared woman who looked to be about 21 (I'm guessing O.K., and I need to use a bit of poetic license on the ages to make it so the story works). The woman had shoulder length brown hair and a calm attitude that would make you sense a motherly love for her younger colleagues. Across the table, an almost completely hidden girl was sleeping at her station, also blond and also of the same average age of the two boys she had an extremely lazy air about her that was punctuated by the lack of papers at her desk outside.

"What's taking them so long?" The blond girl sighed groggily as she lifted her head slightly from the cold, smooth metal surface beneath her. "Are they making out or something?" She finished, a gossipy light igniting in her eyes.

"I don't think so Dojima" The first boy answered giving her a meaningful look. "You really need to lay off the late-night parties." He added. "You look terrible."

"Can we stop talking about idle things and get down to doing some actual work." Another character appeared, his usual black trench coat, shrouding him from the neck down with an almost sinister air. His long navy blue hair swept just above his shoulders and he too wore a vial pendant.

"Aye-aye captain sour puss." Dojima muttered sitting up only slightly to show she was listening but still leaning heavily on her forearm.

"It's about time." Michael added clicking a button so images popped up on the flat high-tech screens along the metal table. "There's something you all should see." He said making a picture enlarge on the screens of his colleagues. "This is Macha Yew. She is a descendant of the first Celtic Druids from Ireland and the Scottish highlands." Mikey explained, noting the auburn hair and green eyes. "She has what is called the 'blessing' which means she wields the directly identical magic of the first druids."

"So what has she done?" Karasuma asked.

"She hasn't done anything." Mikey shook his head.

"Then what's the point of this fairy story?" Dojima gave a frustrated sigh.

"She needs our help. She's being chased."

"What? You mean there are some vigilantes out there who are attempting to do our job?" Sakakie, the first boy, said sarcastically. Again, Mikey shook his head.

"She's being hunted by witches." He said. "We don't know why yet, but that's what we're going to find out. We've had the government police attach a tracer to Yew." Mikey said brining up a map of the city with a small blinking read light on it. The light was moving slowly down a white line, indicating a street. Suddenly, the light began to speed up. They all watched the screen in confusion, the red dot continued to move quickly dogging left and right. Amon got up suddenly and began walking towards the elevator. (I hope most of you know that Amon is the guy with the blue hair and the girl he came in with is Robin). Anyhoo (love that word), as Amon left the room, Robin quickly got up to follow.

"What's up?" Dojima yawned, completely unconcerned about the red flash of light on her screen.

"Those witches are clearly on to us, they're chasing her as we speak, which means we have to chase them down so we can figure out just what's going on with them and Yew." He explained in monotone and boarded the elevator as everyone else (except for Mikey and Dojima) hurried to catch up.

A couple of minutes later, a car was speeding down the street, with Amon at the wheel, followed by Sakakie's motorcycle. Karasuma was holding a cell-phone-like device that showed the map the Mikey had generated for them earlier, and was directing Amon left and right. They finally came up behind a gray colored vehicle that was fishtailing a figure, sprinting along the sidewalk.

"That has to be Yew." Robin sat forward. Sakakie was already driving up on the sidewalk next to them seeing if there was any immediate danger to her life. That's when she turned into a skyscraper just up ahead. He didn't need to say anything. Everyone knew they had to get in there before the witches in the car ahead of them. Robin had already put on her horn-rimmed glasses when Amon turned to her. There was a sudden explosion of fire and the car tires went up in smoke. Robin smiled satisfied with her aim and jumped out of Amon's black car after the other two. The four STN agents raced for the door, but before they knew what was happening, five huge men had pinned down Amon, Sakakie and Karasuma. Robin had been the only one to see them coming and had managed to leap out of the way though she didn't have enough time to warn the others. Gathering her wits, Robin aimed and in the next instant the largest man's sleeve had caught fire making him jump back in fear and pain. She hit the next one freeing Amon who took a gun from inside his trench coat and fired. The same green liquid as was in his pendant exploded like paint balls on the men's suits.

"Aaaw." One of them made a noise of disgust regarding the green mess on his jacket. He continued to crush Sakakie under his knee, glaring at Amon.

"What the hell is this crap?" He roared.

"It's a substance devised for the purpose of detaining witches." A soft male voice said from out of no where (think sexy, sorta like the voice of the evil guy from Gundam Seed. And if you don't know what that is then I disown you). There was a pause as the words hung in the air. "It is a formula similar to the mixture I have you drink to protect yourselves from people like them and from that girls magic, considering you aren't witches." The voice added. A stupid grin spread across the face of the enormous bodyguard before Amon. "Now speaking of the girl why don't you go find her." There was a hint of dangerous frustration in the voice now as the bodyguard jump off Sakakie and turned to the door.

"HEY YOU!" he yelled out suddenly pointing menacingly at Robin who had just gotten to the top of the steps leading to the doors of the sky scraper. In that instant, Sakakie took advantage of the distraction and jumped up, flipping over to kick the guard in the jaw, hard. A sickening crack erupted as the guard fell to the ground blood spurting from his mouth, the bones of his jaw clearly jutting into his throat. A couple of seconds later there was a loud gurgling sound and then silence. They didn't wait around to confirm his death though, and neither did the other bulky men, who had almost reached the doors. They all rushed in, everyone spread out, but the guards had disappeared (no small feat considering how big they were).

Here heart was pounding loudly in her chest, it was almost deafening. She had caught a glimpse of a boy kicking one of the all too familiar men in the jaw, a blow that killed him. She had felt almost gratitude towards the strange group of people who had appeared from nowhere. Then she though of the possibility that they could be after her as well, especially when she saw the incriminating vials around the necks of the two men and the older woman. There was a crash somewhere down the hall, she jumped and shrank into a janitor's closet watching through the space between the door and the ground as two huge feet raced by. She waited a while to be sure he was gone before opening the door. That's when she saw that the man hadn't left at all. Somehow, he had known where she was hiding and was waiting for her to come out of her hole. There was nothing left to do now but run. She felt sick and weak but she had to get away. Something swiped at her side making her cry out in pain. As she rounded a corner she saw the boy who had killed the first guard, she tried to avoid him but she was going to fast and the floors were extremely slippery. So inevitably, she skidded into him, though he had seemed to brace himself for the collision and managed to stand his ground, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him, while dodging a punch from his adversary. He reached out and hit the man with a clean upper cut before ramming his foot into the man's stomach.

"Go down that hallway and the n take the stairs to the lobby, there will be someone there to get you out of here." He said in the instant while the enemy was down. "Trust me." He added, noting the look she gave him. He didn't notice the guard get back up. She didn't really believe that this boy was really there to help her but she trusted him more than the freak who was about to punch him out.

"Watch it!" She screamed, pushing him to the side and running down the corridor herself before the goon could get a good punch in. She somehow reached the stairs without passing out from the pain of the blood coming from her side. She looked down the spiraling steps and then looked up choosing to go that way instead of possibly subjecting herself to more trouble. A searing pain was reverberating through her body now as she went up, step after step. She had to admit that going down would have been easier but at least this way she wasn't playing into anyone's hands (she thought). She came out on the ninth floor of the building and again came face to face with danger. She was standing before a figure in a long brown cloak, soft, pure white strands of hair spilled from the hood, around a stunning pale face. His black eyes were trained unblinkingly on her as she sidestepped away from him. The figure turned, always facing her, wherever she went. She backed into a hallway continuing to watch this almost angelic creature/ She was terrified, and she also knew she couldn't run anymore. She could feel that wall coming up behind her, a voice whispering in her mind. She shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes as an arm wrapped around her, wrenching her out of the was, there was a gunshot and Mach opened her eyes, at the figure hunched in pain blood soaking the cotton around the area of his thigh. He glared at her and melted into thin air.

Gasping Macha looked up at her rescuer. A man in his early twenties with shoulder length navy blue hair, a vial pendant around his neck...

Tno: Well my friends, that's chapter one. I know it's a bit confusing but that's the point of the first chapter. I am supposed to tell the bare minimum.

Amon: So what was that thing I shot? And how did I manage to get real bullets it my gun?

Tno: Aaah, my dear, dear, Amon. You like my fine-feathered readers will have to find out as you go along. Even I don't know the fait of this tale. MWAhahahaha.

Amon: raises eyebrow 'fine feathered readers'? Yes, you really have a few screws loose there somewhere.

Tno: shrugs Oh I already know that. I'm also a pyromaniac.

Amon: with a hint of nervousness now Weren't you gonna have Michael join us?

Tno: Oh Yeah, I completely forgot. Oh well tomorrow is another day and another chapter. (It could be a little longer than that though. It depends on how into the story I get). Anyhoo bubye...and Amon says bye too but he's too much of a sour dumbass to be polite.

Amon: Excuse me, I seem to be the only sane one here, between the two of us.

Tno: If I'm so insane Mr. Then how did you get here in this A/N? Because of me. How did you get put in this fic entirely? Me. how will you end up surviving the perils ahead? That's right. Moi.

Amon: Well you're really full of yourself aren't you.

Tno: My dear readers. As I am to compassionate for your well being to brutally harm Amon in front of you I will sign off before demonstrating the effects of a led enema. Bye.

(P.S. please don't kill me for the misspelled names.)


	2. black eyes

Chapter 2: Black Eyes.

Tno: Hi

Amon: grunts 

Michael: Hey waz-up.

Tno: Yay, we're three now. All right. (P.S., for those who are reading my 'warriors of the north' story which I have now changed to 'as one' and have decided to change the chappies, I AM working on it. It'll just take longer cuz I need to go through it and Clarence and I have been making A LOT of changes. So this is the last chance for you to reread it as is). Now BACK to 'Hawthorns Blessing'.

Michael: Aren't you supposed to answer reviews now.

Tno: Right. Well Mikey, since Amon is a more experienced A/N character, I will let him do the honors this time.

Michael: smirks hehehehehe.

Amon: What are you sniggering about Hacker.

Michael: nothing at all.

Tno: Amon can you just get on with it already. I want to start the story.

Amon: Fine…uh…where are they.

Michael: I dunno, I'm the new guy remember.

Amon: Tno?

Tno: I didn't get any…so does this mean no one's reviewed yet. Oh great now I'm gonna have to go on one of my world famous rants about READING and REVIEWING. You see ppl, this is how it works: I produce stories for your entertainment, then YOU READ the stories and REVIEW them so I can have an idea of how to make the next chapter better so YOU can READ them and REVIEW some more. And that's the general food chain of (not counting the fact that I'll kill whomever is reading this and not giving me any feed-back cuz I know that A LOT of you ppl do that). And for those poor souls who have no idea how to review it's simple. You click the purple box on the bottom left-hand side of your screen and when a little box pops up you write your REVIEW in it. Now that I'm done with that

Chapter 2: Black Eyes

The man was still holding her around the waist seemingly unaware of the blood seeping into his coat. He didn't even seem to be aware of her at all for a moment as he stayed perfectly still, listening to his surroundings. A bolt of burning pain cut through her body like fire and she gasped loosing her balance and sinking to her knees.

"Relax, you'll be fine." He said in a monotone voice. She almost screamed at the pain in her side, his arm still covering the wound. "You should have done what Sakakie said and gone to the lobby. Then you wouldn't have lost so much blood. That's when she remembered the instructions of the boy on the second floor. This man was going to try and take her away. In that instant her pain was forgotten in the back of her mind. She pulled herself from the stranger's arms, staggering backwards a black ghostly flame rising around her.

The man seemed unfazed and stood as though waiting for something. 'They won't have me'. She thought and blue-white runes began to appear all around her a five pointed star beginning to draw itself on her forehead. So this was the Druid's blessing, The mere surface scrapings of the true power this girl was capable of but none the less it was impressive. Energy began to grow in the room as a circle appeared on the floor around Amon's feet. The girl whispered a couple of words and the symbols at Amon's feet turned black a colomn of fire rising around him.

'O.K. that's enough now, she's going to drain herself if she's not careful' He decided and walked through the wall of flames, the red tongues licking at his body as he passed through. Macha looked at him in fear as he emerged from her attack unscathed. He _was _with those goons after all. They were the only people she knew of who could escape such an attack. At least there was one of her spells that she knew they couldn't penetrate. Raising her hands before her, she closed her eyes a moment in deep concentration as Amon approached, then a transparent blue wall rose between them she shook at the amount of energy it sucked from her already weak body. Amon frowned and attempted to walk through the barrier but it was like trying to walk through cement blocks. He looked at her sighing.

"If you try and keep this wall up you'll only drain yourself and then you'll have to be taken to the hospital." He said turning his eyes to the ground.

"It will hold, I won't _ever_ let you people try to take me again. I am stronger than that." But even as she said so her voice wavered and her wound throbbed with fresh agony. She didn't notice the boy come up behind her until he pinned her arms to her sides with his own, the barrier shuddered and disappeared. The girl cried out only this time it was more in loss than pain. It had been her last chance for freedom, she turned around to the blond hared boy wanting to fight him but before she could even open her mouth to scream, a huge throb of sharp pain ran through her and everything went black.

There was a beautiful spell of roses in the air and the world seemed so bright. Even with her eyes closed. She tried hard to think of the last thing she could remember of the night before but nothing came to her. She lazily gave up and snuggled up in the warm sheets, drifting back into dreamland. All of a sudden to familiar black eyes appeared before her in her mind as someone began whispering in her head. Then everything came flooding back to her, the fight with the goon, the stairs, the angelic creature, the man with the gun, falling unconscious. She sat up with a startled gasp. The room she was in was all white, the walls were white, the floor was white, the sheets were white, even the vase where the roses she had smelled earlier sat was white.

"So you're finally awake huh?" A girl of around her own age sat by the window, her head was cocked lazily to one side and she was playing with her cell phone, as she said this. Another girl, just a bit younger though, was standing by the window in a long black gown.

"High I'm Robin." She smiled, her black skirts rustling as she came over. "And this is Dojima." She added, gesturing towards the girl with the phone. Macha didn't really know what to do.

"Uh…nice to meet you?" she decided. "I'm-."

"-Macha Yew. We know who you are." Dojima grinned flipping her phone shut. Macha was slightly taken a back by this.

"Who are you?" She asked finding her instinct to run nagging at her mind.

"We're with the STN." Robin explained. "We're here to help you." Macha had heard of the STN. They were witch hunters as far as she could tell and she didn't support them at all.

"I don't need help. I'm fine." She retorted defiantly.

"Sure." Dojima said sarcastically "That's why you're in a hospital bed with ten stitches in your side after almost being abducted." She smiled. "You're perfectly fine."

"I don't need help with anything. What happened last night had nothing to do with you it was _my_ problem and I assure you I can handle it, I have in the past." She crossed her arms.

"Don't be stupid." Robin shot back calmly. "You know that if Amon and Sakakie hadn't been there you would have lost everything." Macha didn't know what to say to that. She knew it was true but she needed to get away form these people.

"What do you want already?" She asked clenching the bedclothes in her fist.

"We were hoping you could tell us." The brown hared woman said from the door, startling them all. Smiling she came and sat down with the three girls holding out her hand to Macha. "Hi, I'm Karasuma."

"What do you mean 'you were hopping I could tell you'?" Macha glowered.

"Well you know those guys who were chasing you?" Dojimo explained. "Well they're clearly after you for something and it's our duty to protect you, only we don't know what they want."

"Well I wish I did then I'd just give it to them and be done with it already." Macha huffed.

"Even if it was your Druid's Blessing?" Karasuma smiled knowingly.

"I don't know how you know that but, that magic has brought me nothing but pain." The auburn hared girl replied. Her thoughts turned back to the dark angel whom she had encountered during her ordeal.

"Well we can help change that." Robin retorted.

"And you might want to get changed out of that hospital gown." Dojimo added pointing to a pile of neatly folded clothes stacked on a nearby chair. The three other's got up and left, while Macha stared at the closed door. What had she gotten herself into? She wanted to be normal, to get a normal job, grow up, fall in love, but her dreams had been demolished ten years ago, at the early age of 7 when her parents had been murdered in their small home in England. She sighed and reached for the clothes on the chair. They were reasonably simple and easy to move in so she could run without having to hold up any skirts or unnecessary frills. Pulling on the loose fitting, khaki green pants, and the tight black sleeveless top, she began to feel more like herself. Picking up her coat and small bag, (still containing everything it had when she'd left the house yesterday morning), she glanced at the window, wondering if she could escape, but thought better of it. The girls were waiting for her outside with the two men whom she considered to be her kidnappers. She stopped a few meters away. The stairs were just a little ways behind her; she could easily evade going near these people. They seemed to grasp her thoughts though because they all came up to her to walk her down the hall.

"How are you feeling?" the boy she remembered as being called Sakakie asked. She didn't answer. 'The less you say, the less they'll know, The less reason they'll have to keep me with them'. She reasoned with herself. Instead she watched the green vials on four of the people surrounding her with growing apprehension.

"They won't kill you." Robin said coming next to her as they boarded the elevator.

"So why aren't you wearing one?" Macha answered simply.

"Because I just don't like them."

"Well I prefer to keep my distances." Macha finished.

"Hey! You're finally back." Michael said as they walked in. He ginned broadly when Macha appeared from the door. "I see she's awake then." He said, stretching his hand towards her. The names Michael. I do all the research here at the STN." Macha shook his hand.

"So you were the one who found out everything about me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nnnot really everything. I usually try to find out stuff about witches with criminal records or suspicious natures, so information on them isn't really hard to find." He turned back to his computer. "You on the other hand, don't even have any confidential information I can look into." He laughed.

"My father tended to keep the world in the dark about our family." Macha said seriously. 'And with good reason apparently'. She thought; noticing that Amon had disappeared.

"Have a seat." Michael motioned to a nearby chair. She obeyed watching his fingers flay across his keyboard. " Now describe exactly who theses people are who are after you." He commanded.

"Most of them are human…" She began. "But they have some sort of fluid that they drink, almost like that stuff in the necklaces you guys wear. So my powers are completely useless against them. So I'm always running…" She trailed off as the eyes came back into her mind, the gorgeous and terrifying face, his long white hair. Voices started up again in her mind…no wait it was one voice…who's voice was it. She dropped her head quickly into her hand grasping the chair with other to stop it from shaking. She heard footsteps.

"Are you O.K.?" Someone asked. It was Michael.

"Fine she stood up quickly. I'm fine, I just have a head ache." She said taking her bag. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll take show you." Robin volunteered.

Leaning her head on the cold fake marble surface she felt an electric pang run through her head. The eyes flashed in her mind. The whisperings started again. '…Hawthorn…Blessing…Dagger…Blood." She gasped and stood up, feeling an urge to vomit. "Get out she thought, pushing the memory to the back of her mind. But as she left the bathroom she could still hear the faint whisperings and those piercing black eyes.

Tno: Aaah, the sickening world of the permanently confused is such a mysterious place…hehe

Mikey: Oh yeah, she's insane.

Amon: I hate to say 'I told you so' but…I told you so.

Mikey: Yeah yeah, shut-up smart mouth.

Amon: I wouldn't talk hacker.

Tno: over Michael and Amon's argument hope you liked the second chappy and please, please, please review. Luv you all. Bye.


End file.
